Loki x OC one shot collection
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots that I felt like writing. There is hurt/comfort, fluff, romance, but there is sometimes a little abuse! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1 - Fever

**_Fever_**

* * *

 **Summary:** Lucy has an amazing fever and Loki has personality issues, this however works out for the best.

 **A/N:** This isn't related to the other one-shots.

 **A/N:** I do not have a beta writer so please excuse my mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Loki or the Frost Giants.

* * *

Lucy was 22 and in college. It truly was an amazing time of her life. She hung out with friends, had time and sometimes even money. She did however have to go to the classes but they were very interesting. However today wasn't such a good day. She had a fever. A very bad fever. She had tried everything to cool down and failed miserably. Eventually she called the doctor who, after a house visit, said it was just the flu and it would pass soon. It didn't feel like just the flu though. She was burning up. She was sweating and shivering, it was awful. With the flu came the running nose which was the reason the floor was littered with tissues. She was wallowing in self-pity when the phone rang. Its sharp sound cutting through her head, quickly she answered.

\- **Lucy, where are? I've been waiting for you over an hour now.**

Oeps, it was Loki. God of mischief and a long-time friend. He had come to earth to study human beings and now you were friends.

- **Sorry Loki.**

She coughed hard

 **\- As you can hear I'm sick. I didn't see the time. Sorry.  
**  
- **Are you alright? Do you need anything?  
**  
- **Nah I'm fine. It's just the flu but I have been burning up for the last few days. The fever won't go away.**

 **-You want me to come over?**

She was going to say no but a horrible cough decided to show its face.  
 **  
-I'm coming over. I'll be there in 15 minutes.**

Before she could protest he had hung up. With a great sigh she climbed out of bed and started to clean up slightly. She got rid of the tissues, made the bed, washed her face and put her hair in a ponytail. She might be sick but she did not need Loki to go on a cleaning frenzy at the sight of her house. She was just making tea when she heard her door unlock. Lucy and Loki had exchanged keys a long time ago.

- **Lucy why are you out of bed?**

 **\- Wanted some tea!**

 **-I'll make you some.**

 **-I'm not completely helpless you know!**

She pouted slightly making him grin.

- **So get in bed. I'll be there in a few.**

With a sigh she left crawling onto the covers, she was still shaking and she was starting to sweat. Stupid fever. She had almost fallen back asleep when Loki came back inside.  
 **  
\- You know, drinking something warm won't cool you down.**

She snatched the tea from his hands before he changed his mind and drank it away.

- **Yes it will. If I drink something warm my body will try to cool down some more.**

Lucy started to sip at her tea as he sat down.

- **So how are you feeling?**

 **-Horrible really. I'm burning up and I cannot breathe through my nose anymore. And I have this horrible cough.**

He placed his hand on her forehead to check the temperature and looked down shocked.

\- **That's really bad! What did the doctor say?**

 **-He told me it was just the flu and that it would pass in a few days.**

Loki wasn't convinced and he looked even more worried when she started to cough violently.

- **We need to get your temperature down.**

 ****He decided.

 **-No shit Sherlock. I tried everything except taking a bath in ice which I am not doing btw.**

 **-Do you have any ice?**

 **-Loki!**

 **-I'm not going to make you take a bath in it but we could put some on your head.**

 **-Fine. They're in the fridge.**

Loki left the room again. She'd finished her tea and curled up. Before she knew it she were fast asleep. She didn't even wake when he came back and put the ice on her forehead. Lucy was having feverish dreams which caused her to squirm and whimper. When the temperature still didn't drop Loki start to get really worried. He knew Midgardians were strong but Lucy was clearly feeling horrible. He stroked her brown hair softly. After a while she woke up. Still feeling horrible.

- **Ugh...**

 **-You okay?**

 **\- Sure don't I look okay?**

It was silent for a while and she felt sorry for snapping. She was just about to apologise when Loki interrupted.

 **-I think I have an idea.**

She raised an eyebrow.

- **Do you remember what I told you about my frost giant heritage?**

Yes, that conversation had been quite remarkable. It had clearly been hard for Loki to tell her since he hadn't truly accepted it yet. He thought himself a monster though you knew he wasn't.

- **Yes.**

\- **We'll if I turn me to my true form I'll be ice cold. It might help...**

He trailed of at the end. To stunned to talk Lucy nodded. Loki closed his eyes and he slowly started to change. He grew a little and turned a light blue. A few little lines appeared on his forehead. She took in a sharp breath from surprise causing him to open his eyes quickly. The once green ones were blood red.

\- **What was I thinking? You would want to lie with a monster. I' m sorry for intruding Lucy. I'll leave now.  
**  
He started to leave turning back to an Asgardian.

- **No Loki. You aren't a monster I was just caught by surprise. You look wonderful.**

He didn't move and stared at the ground. Lucy decided to make the first move and patted the bed next to her.

- **It's okay Loki. I won't think any different of you now.**

With a little sigh Loki moved towards the bed and climbed on the covers. Carefully, as if he was afraid he'd hurt her he moved his arms around Lucy. He was really really cold so she let out a soft yelp of surprise. Immediately he pulled away.

- **Oh god did I hurt you?**

 **-No no don't worry you're just cold. Come here.**

She pulled him closer and placed her head on his chest, cuddling him like he was her personal teddy bear. She closed her eyes. He had totally tensed up and seemed at loss for where to put his arms. She snuggled up a little closer as she could feel her body slowly cooling down. Eventually he seemed to calm down and he started to stroke her hair. She could hear his calm breathing and his heart. She were falling asleep when she felt him kiss her forehead and she could swear she heard him whisper.

 **\- I love you Lucy**

* * *

 **Please do review! It makes my day! If you see any mistakes in either spelling, grammar, or anything else, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Chistmas

_**Christmas**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Loki and Lucy have an amazing Christmas as a couple.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Loki

 **A/N:** This one shot has nothing to do with the other ones in this collection.

 **A/N 2:** Yes, i know asgardians are not really immortal but let's just pretend that they are for the sake of the story.

* * *

Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year and this year Lucy got to spend it with Loki, her boyfriend. The man she had loved for 3 years, 2 years ago she decided to tell him and had been surprised to find that he loved her to. It had been one of the best days of her life. The relationship had been wonder full despite the little bumps along the road. Loki, being the prince of Asgard had been forbidden to see her. However they two had been seeing each other in secret. When Odin found out he had been furious, luckily for them, Freya, Loki's mother, saw that they truly loved each other and talked Odin in letting him go. He wasn't king, and he wasn't happy in Asgard, so why not let him stay on earth with his true love. Now they had been living together for quite a while and every morning she woke up with a hug smile on her face, knowing that he would be there with her.

This Christmas he had asked her not to plan anything, he wanted to spend time with her and he would plan something. When she woke up he wasn't there, but there was an amazing smell of pancakes and coffee. She grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs. She fou **nd Loki cooking pancakes while moving softly on the Christmas carol, his hair was sticking out in every direction, h** e was so adorkable. She leaded against the door frame, a smile playing around her lips. The song was about to end and she slipped forwards and Lucy wrapped her arms his wasted, he turned around and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 **-Good morning, sweetheart!**

 **-Hello, Loki. How did you sleep?**

 **-Amazing, who doesn't sleep well after such an active night.**

He giggled softly and turned her around.

 **-Sit down, breakfast if ready.**

Lucy sat down as Loki stacked a bunch on her plate. She poured a bunch of hot chocolate over their pancakes. As they started eating she got curious, he still hadn't told her what they were going to do.

 **-So,... When are you going to reveal this amazing plan of yours?**

 **-Not. I'll tell you as we go trough our day.**

After they finished their pancakes, he told her to wear something warm. They left a little later, they got into the car drove of. They stopped next to the ice skating ring.

- **Here we are.**

He let you out with a huge grin.

She squealed happily.

- **Oh my god! Loki this is so amazing, I love ice skating! I'm horrible at it! But I love it!**

 **-Oh I bet your amazing!**

 **-I wish! But I'd love to see you try.**

 **\- I am a frost giant and a prince! I have the grace of a dancer, I know I'm good.**

She shoved him to the side and he nearly fell to the ground.

- **Lucy!**

She ran away giggling as a little child. He chased her but by the time he reached her they were already inside. He grabbed her hand and bought the tickets. The skating ring was outside on a lake. They'd frozen the lake for the winter and it was surrounded by the trees. It was truly beautiful and romantic. When they went on the ice she grabbed Loki for supported.

- **Oh? Look who is skating so well?**

Loki grinned staring down at her. She smiled up devilish and pushed of his chest, she twirled around and left, pushing him of balance. He started to fall back as his arms flaring in all directions. She was laughing and skated back at him and grabbed his hand pulling him away. He was horrible.

- **The grace of a dancer uh? You truly are amazing.**

After a while he became to steady and it became so much better. They held hands as they continued. The skated close to each other happily, they loved each other and it was perfect. As the sun started to get higher they decided to leave.

- **Where now?**

 **-Let's go to the city, walk around for a while, maybe go to the bookstore our something. After that we should go to a restaurant.**

The drive wasn't that long and they talked about nonsense and other things. He parked the car in the middle of the city. They walked around for a while, sniffing in the winter air. The city was decorated and there was music playing. There were a lot of couples walking around like them and families with children, who were happily dragging there parents around to get presents.

 **-Aren't they adorable!**

Loki sighed.

- **Do you want kids later?**

 **\- Might. I've always found them so cute. Being a father just feels right. How about you?**

 **\- Yeah, I would love kids, but maybe not yet. I mean we're still in college.**

 **-Well of course. But maybe one day.**

They entered the bookstore and she immediately felt like she was in heaven. She wandered around the bookstore reading the covers. Loki, grabbed a few books and sat down, watching her. He enjoyed watching her like this. She was so beautiful when she was in a haze. He knew he could leave her for hours and she would happily walk around, however that wasn't the plan, he had a pick-nick basket in the car and he wanted to eat in the park. After a while they left.

- **Let's go to lunch.**

The park was nearly deserted but for a few people, everyone was inside. Loki spread out a blanket and sat down, she sat down with him as he laid out the food. She was a little cold and started to shiver. He had hot chocolate some hand made sandwich and some chocolate cupcakes. She started to rub her arms in order to get warm but failed miserable.

- **God I'm so sorry Lucy. I forgot you can get cold, let me help you.**

 **\- It's okay, I'll get warm eventually.**

He pulled her closer and allowed his magic to flow through her, warming her up softly. She kissed her neck and pulled her close. She was holding her mug in her hands as she leaned back against his chest. Eventually she was warm enough and they started to eat. They felt so nice when it started to snow. With a wave of his hand he created a little shell protecting them from it.

- **Loki, someone will see?**

 **-Don't worry. No one is here.**

They curled up together and stayed together for a little while. Eventually Loki started to wake her up.

 **-We should leave if you want to go on a walk?**

 **-Sure?**

She jumped up happily. As they left, holding hands. The park was beautiful this time of the year. Everything was covered in snow, which caused everything to crisp softly. They talked softly about everything. Loki was very interested in all the Christmas tradition. After she explained to him what the entire deal about mistletoe, he stopped her and turned her around.

- **Look up.**

 **-Why?**

 **-For me?**

- **Fine.**

Still smiling she looked up causing her to grin even more. Just above her there was a branch of mistletoe hanging in mid air.

- **Oh would you look at that. How did that happen.**

She grinned and grabbed his collar pulling him down into a kiss. He let out a surprised yelp before he kissed back, his arms around the small of her wast. When they finally parted she rested his forehead against hers.

- **I love you.**

He sighed.

- **I love you too.**

They continued to walk when they decided to go eat. He had reserved a place to eat. It was a cute, little and romantic restaurant. There was a fire place in the middle of the restaurant, which was warming it all up. They ordered some nice pastas and proceed to eat. They talked about the future and past that they had shared. They told each other stories about their childhood. Lucy studied his face, she had done it a thousand times but she never got bored it of this. He had deep beautiful green eyes, his smile brightened up his face. And who was she kidding, his cheekbones were amazing. After a while Loki told her that they had to leave.

- **Where are we going?**

 **-The cinema. They are playing this amazing movie I think you'll like.**

He said, winking.

 **-Tell me?**

\- **I won't spoil anything.**

Lucy pulled him closer and started to walk to the cinema. She continued to try and pry any kind of answer out of him but it didn't seem to work. He didn't give in. Finally you arrived and entered the movie theater and bought a bag of candy. She was curious to know which movie it was. When all the trailers had been showed the movie started, it was Marley and me. She fell so happy, Loki had never seen it before which she had complained about for ages, the fact that they were going to see it together which was exactly the reason he chose it. If she truly loved it so much, he wanted to enjoy it with her. They sat down in the couples chairs. Good she felt so cheesy. All through the day they had been acting like a cheesy couple, but to be fair it was adorable and it was Christmas.

Halfway through the movie he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He kissed her softly on her cheek. He continued to act like this until he started to realize that the dog was going to die, and she started to see tears in his eyes. She pulled him closer. She didn't realize that this meant a lot more to him then just the movie. He never really thought about the fact that Lucy would die at a certain age and that he would have to watch it happen. When the movie ended they got up and left both of them had tears in there eyes. Lucy had forgotten how sad it was.

They walked for a few minutes before he spined her around and pressed his lips hard against hers. When she looked up she saw tears in his eyes

- **Loki? What is happening?**

 **-I love you so much. And I'll never leave you. Even if I have to turn you immortal or myself mortal. You are the only person i have ever felt so fiercely for anyone. And I will always, always love you.**

She was tearing up, he still crying a bit when you pulled him back down and kissed him again.

- **I will always love you Loki. I'l never leave you. You know that right.**

He pulled her close and she rested her head against him. They walked towards the car and drove home in a pleasant silence. She had tough about the fact that he was immortal before but never truly thought of a solution. Would Loki really be willing to die for her?

It was quite late but Lucy still had to pick up Loki's gift. She had already bought it, but she left it at her friend who lived at the end of the street. While Loki settled down and made two cappuccino's she ran to get it. The box was wrapped in green wrapping paper and had a bright red ribbon on it, but unknown to anyone but her it had breathing holes at the bottom letting air in.

When she entered Loki was already seated under the Christmas tree, two smoking cups with him. She gave him the box.

- **Merry Christmas Loki.**

He gasped surprised when the top flopped of. Out popped a little black kitten, with bright green eyes. The kitten let out a small miauw. Loki carefully picked him up and brought him close to him. The kitten was adorable, as it took a liking to Loki immediately, she purred and pushed even closer. This is an amazing kid. They had been talking about getting a cat, but didn't have the time. She had bought everything they needed for the kitten and was fully prepared, she was glade to see Loki loved the kitten to.

 **-Does she have a name yet?**

 **-No, you can chose.**

He grinned happily, as he thought about it.

- **Who about Ebony?**

 **-Ebony?**

 **-That's wonderful. It fits perfectly.**

She stroked him lovingly. After a while the kitten fell asleep. She was still young and needed a lot of sleep. Loki placed him down on the ground.

- **Now it is time for my present for you.**

He took a small box and placed it in her hands. For you. It was a small red velvet box with a green ribbon. She opened it up and let out a surprise yelp and smiled happily.

- **Loki! This is so beautiful!**

It was a small silver ring, it had a pure diamond in the middle and on either sides there was an green encrusted emerald. It was truly beautiful.

- **Will you marry me, Lucy?**

- **Yes, oh god! Of course i will!**

Lucy was crying in joy. She loved him so much, she couldn't believe this was happening! Loki smiled and pulled him close and kissed her again. He loved this woman with all his heart and he'd make sure they'd live together for ever. He was never letting her go.

* * *

The end!

I hope you liked it, please do review.


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken hearted Lucy

_**Broken hearted Lucy**_

* * *

 **Summary** : Lucy has a hard time after Thomas is a jerk to her. So she decides to go to a bar. That doesn't go to well. Luckily she is a friend of Loki, who helps her out a bit.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Loki in any way. Only the plot

 **Warning** : There is a little bit of swearing and the mention of sex.

* * *

I loved him with all my heart. My Thomas… Ugh, my stomach flipped when I thought of him. We had been together for about 5 weeks, and they had been amazing. He was kind, gentle and had such a big heart. We had met after his breakup, it had been hard on him and I had helped him through it, after a while we fell in love and now I was on my way the house. Well I say we were in love but we had actually never really said it yet, but I had decided to change that, today would be the day that I told him I loved him. The only thing that could make this better was if Loki agreed of this relationship. He did not think that Thomas loved me or that we should be together, he always told me to stay away from him and that he was bad news but I had been ignoring him. He was just jealous that I was in a relationship and he wasn't. I arrived at his apartment building and knocked on his door. He opened with his handsome smile. He was a little taller than me and had broad shoulders. He had a light brown hair with matching eyes. I wouldn't lie, he was quiet handsome. He bend down and gave me a passionate kiss. He often did this, but he always managed to throw me of my game when he did. - **What brings you here Lucy? I wasn't expecting you today.- -Well there is something I would like to tell you and I thought it would be better if I told you this myself.- -Go ahead.-** I took a deep and shaky breath. I had never told anyone that I loved them before. I was terrified that he might not feel the same way, but I pushed down my feelings of doubt. He had been the one to ask me out, he was the one that called me to come over all the time, and he was the one that had just kissed me so passionately. He had to love me back. - **Thomas, I have never told anyone anything like this, but, - -But what? - -But it feels right to tell you this. Thomas I love you. -** The silence that followed immediately broke my heart. He stared at me like I was crazy. - **Thomas? -** I asked timidly. He stayed silent for a little longer before erupting into laughter. - **Oh my god! You love me? -** I didn't understand what he was doing. - **Uh, yeah…- -Oh god! Lucy! You were just a rebound. - -A what? - -A rebound. You know, I just broke up with my girlfriend, you were hot, we were drunk and we had sex. No Biggy, but then you called me again. And we talked and had sex and again and again and again. You kept on coming back, I wasn't going to turn you away. - -But I mean? Why? - -Why not? - -But Thomas? - -Look, I'd rather you leave. This is just a bit too strange now. Sorry, but bye. -** I didn't know what to say, I was so sad, I couldn't believe this. I turned around and left the apartment. I couldn't believe that his was happening. I loved him. I couldn't believe I was in love with this jackass! I, I was broken into two. I didn't want to go home, I couldn't do this. So as I sat in my car and drove around for a while and then I saw a cosy little café. Well actually a bar, and a pretty bad one to. So I did what I really felt like doing. I went inside and got drunk. Really drunk. Really, really, really drunk! At first I got a little tipsy, nothing to worry about, but then free drinks started to come. Suddenly several men started get me drinks, saw that I not going to turn the drinks away. I was so drunk that I couldn't even remember my address when one of the men came towards me. - **Hello, sweetheart. - -Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! -** I slurred a little. - **What is a pretty girl like you doing all on your own? -** I giggled a little. - **I am drinking until I forget my own name! -** - **Now why would you do that, sweet cheeks? - - Because all men are jackasses! - No we aren't. Let me prove it to you. Come home with me, let me show you a night you won't ever forget. - -No, I can't do that. You are a stranger. - -Ah, but a handsome stranger! -** The man was grinning and to be fair, I was so drunk that even Donald Trump would have looked sexy. - **Yes, that you are. You know what. Why not. - -Yeah, why not? - -Let's go. -** He grabbed me and put his arm around my waist and lifted me up. We were halfway through the bar when the door was slammed open. I looked up and I saw a very angry god. He walked up to the man that held me up. - **You will release her now or I'll beat up to a pulp. - -Who do you think you are? Walking in here. She wants to come with me. Don't you.- -Yes, it it is okay Loki. I want to go home with him. He is very nice. He promised me a wonderful night.- -God Lucy, how drunk are you?- -I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy.-** The man pulled me closer and started to walk away. However before he could get any farther Loki punched him right in the face. The men fell to the ground in pain and dropped me in the process. Luckily Loki was a god and was able to catch me before I hit the ground. He gently placed me down on a chair. He walked up to the counter and wrote a check. - **This is for you if you promise never to let that man in here again. -** The bartender looked at the check and looked like he would faint at any second. - **Yeah, sure, no problem. -** He walked past the man that had finally crawled upwards and was trying to punch him back, but Loki just grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the cafe onto the curve. I stood up to go to Loki. Sadly I just fell over as I was a lot more drunk then I should be. Luckily Loki catched me and picked me up bride style. - **Oh! -** I giggled. - **Come on Lucy. Let's get you home. -** He carried me to my car and strapped me into the passenger seat. - **How, how, how did you find me? -** - **When you didn't come home, I called Thomas and he told me to bugger off so I decided to go find you. So I tried to find your car. - -Oh! Look at you, such a detective. - -What were you doing? -** He got in the car and started to drive home. **-Oh, oh this is funny. So I went to Thomas, because, because, I love him. So I told him that. But then he told me, he told me that he didn't love me at all. He was using me as a rebound. He doesn't love me. He doesn't like me. He just wanted to have sex, and I was there so. -** When I looked over to Loki I saw him clutching the wheel. I knew for sure that he would have a very hard time not killing Thomas. We road in silence for the rest of the time. He helped me out of the car and carried me up to my apartment. - **I bet, I bet that this will the only time that anyone is going to carry me like that.- -Now why would that be dear?-** He asked pulling me a little closer. - **Because no one will ever love me. I always go out with people who are jerks. - -That's not true, you'll have someone to love you. -** We walked into the apartment, and he placed me into the bed, he removed my clothes, except for her underwear. - **Oh, are you going undressing me? - -I'm putting on your pyjamas. -** He put me in my pyjamas and pulled me back upright. - **Oh, what are you doing? I want to sleep. -** I growled. - **You are going to freshen up, brush you teeth and drink a cup of thee so when you wake up tomorrow you won't feel like total crap. -** - **Ugh! -** I really didn't feel like cooperating but I allowed him to manhandle me. He pulled and dragged me around brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, he got me a cup of thee. When he was done he picked me back up and layer me down in bed. - **Now you can go to bed. - -But I don't want to anymore. I don't want to go to bed. -** He grinned and tucked me. I curled up and pulled him to the bed. - **No, you have to stay here. I don't feel so good. Please!-** He sat down and I layer myself down on his lap. He petted my hair and he calmed me down. Eventually I just started to fall asleep. - **Sleep thigh Loki. -** I whispered. - **Good night Lucy. Nice dreams.-**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this please do review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Abusive father

**_Abusive father_**

* * *

 **Summary:** Lucy has an abusive father and just when everything seems at its worse Loki comes to help her. A Loki x oc shot.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Loki

 ** _Waring! Triggers for abuse! There will be some swearing!_**

 **A/N:** In this Loki is a little older then then Lucy. Lucy is 15 and Loki is 17 years old.

 **A/N:** This one shot is not related to the other ones.

* * *

Lucy's father was yelling at her again. He was drunk and he was mad. She had gotten home after school and her job in a nearby café. She had gotten a 7 on her maths test and your dad was furious. A 7 wasn't good enough, last year a 6 was the breaking point, now it was a 7. It seemed the older she got the angrier he got. Nothing was ever good enough.

 ***You useless piece of shit! How could you get points like that! I give you food, a home, the clothes on your back and this is how you repay me!***

A glass bottle flew over her head, missing by an inch. Lucy flinched and took a step back, the second she did that she knew she was going to get into even more trouble.

 ***You miserable coward! You can't even hold your ground! That bottle would have even cut you! Come over here!***

Lucy shook her head, knowing what would happen next.

* **Get over here!***

When she still didn't make a move to approach, he lost it. He got up from his sofa and grabbed her arm pulling her close, his grip painfully hard and his breath stinking from the alcohol. She tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. Lucy felt her arm bruising as he leaned in.

 *** You truly are a useless bitch! You are nothing! You are the reason your mother is dead and the reason we have nothing! You are truly the thing that destroyed my life. I have no clue why you are here.***

Tears were streaming down her eyes as her dad slurred these words. It wasn't the first time he had said these, and she highly doubted it would be the last time, but they still hurt like hell. She would have run of before but he was still your dad, he was still the man that used to read stories to her, with whom she would watch movies. He was still that man, only he was completely broken now. Her mum had died in a car accident, she wasn't supposed to be driving, she had begged her mum to bring her to her friend, it had been raining and she didn't want to bike. A car came from nowhere and it had hit them straight on. She had gotten away from it with surgery, but her mum had died. After that he had gotten drinking, lost his job and well, this.

 *** Look me in the eyes and tell me why I still keep you here? Why I allow you to live under this roof?* *Because I'm your daughter!***

For a second his eyes softened and she hoped with all her heart he would stop. But he didn't. She felt a sharp sting in her check when he hit her, hard.

* **You not my daughter!***

He hissed, dragging Lucy towards the door.

* **Dad! Dad? What are you doing?***

He ripped the door open and threw her out. She hit the ground hard.

 ***Leave, and never come back!***

Just before he closed the door he spit on the ground, leaving her alone in the dark. It was ice cold and she started to shiver horribly. She crawled up from the ground, her palms bleeding slightly. She walked up to the door, she wanted to knock, beg her father to open up, but she just couldn't anymore. She didn't want to do this anymore. Lucy went to their bike shed and grabbed hers. Under one of the loose planks she had hidden a bag full of supplies, for when the day would come. The day she would leave her dad for good. She mounted the bike and took off, trying to stop the tears from coming. The police station was a half hour ride away, she knew the round well, since she had taken it many times before, yet she had never entered. Suddenly her bike hit something hard and before she could do something she fell hard, the bike slipped from underneath her and fell in the moat on her side. She hurried up and tried to grab it before it sank, but it was too late, her bike was gone.

Alone, cold and miserable she fell to her knees and the tears she had tried to keep in started to fall rapidly. Her entire body shook with silent sobs as she grabbed her head with her hands. Why? Why? Did this happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? Out of nowhere came a soft puff followed by a warm gush of wind. She didn't need to look around to know what had happened. Loki, god of mischief had arrived. She and he had been friends for 1 and a half years now. He would often come and visit her and he would always be there when she needed him the most. He was one of the reasons she kept on fighting.

He whispered her name carefully as he knelled down beside her, pulling her close.

 ***What is it, (y/n)?***

He asked carefully pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

 ***Oh Loki, it's him again! He got mad again and he threw me out! I don't know what to do anymore! I wanted to leave but now this damn bike broke and, and,...***

The rest of her words were silenced by the small sobs. Lucy felt his soft touch as he stroked her hair. Calming her.

 ***It's going to be alright. We'll get through this. Together.***

She stayed like that for a little while longer till her tears stopped. She looked up from his shoulder.

 ***I want this to stop Loki. I can't do this anymore.* * What do you want to do Lucy? Do you want to go home?* *No!***

She shook her head quickly. She loved her father but she couldn't handle this abuse anymore.

 ***Okay, okay.* *I need to go to the police, Loki. I have to leave him, but I can't abandon him.***

Loki nodded and carefully helped her up.

 ***Things will turn out okay. Don't worry.* * How? If my father can't love me then who can?***

She whispered, looking at the ground in shame. Loki put his hand on her cheek and tilted her chin upwards. His green eyes ablaze with care and love.

 ***I will.***

He whispered it so softly that she almost misted it. But she didn't miss his soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and passionate. At first she was way to stun to react but then she kissed back. His lips were soft and warm, they fitted perfectly on hers. One of his hands held her small back and pulled her closer while the other one got tangled in her brown short hair. She allowed her hands to wonder over his back, but they ended up on his shoulder. She never wanted this to stop. But eventually she had to pull away to catch her breath. He smiled softly down on her as he was slightly taller than her. He left his hands on her waist as he whispered.

 ***I love you, Lucy**

And from that moment on Lucy knew no matter what happened, everything would be alright.

* * *

 **Feel free to write a review and make my day!**


End file.
